mythospherefandomcom-20200215-history
Mythosphere Wiki
Welcome to the Mythosphere Wiki Mythology: Ancient and Modern From Hercules to Harry Potter, an online encyclopedia collecting information that demonstrates the links between ancient mythology and modern fiction. Description I set about here to discuss mythology sensu lato, in the most liberal sense, and to entice with the philosophy that mythology should be always be treated exactly as such. Mythology should not be treated as ancient ideas, philosophies and religions that have fallen to the wayside and the ravages of time and progress, but as the the primordial thought of the human mind, the stories we tell to one another to explain the world and should hold no negative connotations of falsehood, even if many myths do not hold up to scientific, methodical or empirical scrutiny. Myths were never intended to be analyzed in this manner. To most, mythology brings to mind the Greek Gods of Olympus, Thor and his hammer, The Aztec feathered serpent Quetzalcoatl, or maybe stories of Mighty Hercules or a Golden Fleece; and this is certainly mythology, but there are many other things which are oft classified into other tropes, conveniently sealed off from the myth. We must see that mythology pervades into modern everyday thoughts of every human in many different archetypal disguises. I set out to show here a continuous thread winding from mythology into other sets of human expression: fairy tales, legends, fables, folklore, movies and comic books; and these connections are somewhat easy for most to see; but more dangerously we must approach modern religion. The thought brings the blood of the most fervent fundamentalist of the ethical monotheisms to boil, but I do not set out to offend, only to encompass so that we may see the parallels between the ancient and the modern. All will agree that mythology runs rampant in the signs, symbols and art of ancient and historic cultures but persons sometimes can have a cognitive dissonance disabling them to see it in the television shows and movies they watch or the books they read. Speculative fiction (a broad term encompassing both science fiction and fantasy fiction) draws easy parallels to ancient mythology. But modern archetypes pervade in many literary and artistic mediums, if they be be entirely modern or simple derivations of ancient formulas of heroes, gods or villains seems irrelevant. Mythology Systems * Paleolithic Mythology * Mythology of the Early Civilizations * Middle Eastern Mythology * African Mythology * Asian Mythology * European Mythology * Oceanic Mythology * Native (North) American Mythology * Native (South) American Mythology * Modern Religions Mythical Stories * Mythology ** Creation Myths * Legends * Fairy Tales * Fables * Folklore (Folktales) * Other stories ** Tales, Proverbs, Riddles, Jokes, Parables, Songs, Nursery Rhymes, Epics, Sagas Modern Genres * Speculative Fiction ** Science Fiction ** Superheroes ** Fantasy ** Horror ** Weird Fiction * Mystery * Action and Adventure Fiction * Character Tropes and Archetypes * Fictional Objects ** Magical Items, Fictional Materials, Futuristic Weapons and Technology, Vehicles, Vessels, and Spaceships. * Fictional Creatures ** Aliens, fictional creatures (including unicorns and dragons) fictional races (including elves and dwarves), personifications, mascots, immortals, and deities. * Fictional Locations * Fictional Groups * Fictional Languages Media * Franchises * Myth-makers * Media Types Other Topics * World as Myth or Pantheistic Solipsism * Mythology and Symbology of the Winter Holiday * Fictional Crossovers Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse